


This Christmas (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, POV Rick Grimes, Rickyl Writers' Group December 2015 Challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Rick et Daryl sont en couple et c’est le faux Noël. Ils ont été à la prison depuis quelques années et Daryl est dehors à faire le guet. Rick tue le temps en traînant avec lui parce que c’est comme cela qu’il veut passer Noël. Avec Daryl.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 8





	This Christmas (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [This Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339990) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

"Tu penses que c’est Noël ?" demandais-je alors que je marchais à côté de Daryl. Il faisait plus froid que d’habitude pour un hiver en Géorgie. Des petits flocons de neige flottaient dans la nuit et le sol de la prison était illuminé par la réflexion de la lune sur le centimètre de neige.

Daryl haussa les épaules. On avait perdu le fil des jours et dates et calendriers il y a bien longtemps. Je ne m’attendais pas vraiment à une réponse.

"Judith dort ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ouais. Elle voulait te voir. Les vingts premières minutes sont passées à essayer de la convaincre que je pouvais être cool aussi," je dis, cognant mon épaule contre la sienne.

"Ça peut pas être moi toutes les nuits. La petite a besoin de son papa."

"Elle a besoin des deux," je répondis. "Elle dit que tes histoires sont mieux que les miennes, tu sais."

Daryl me regarde et sourit narquoisement. "Ouais, les tiennes sont stupides," dit-il, regardant à nouveau vers les clôtures qui étaient étrangement silencieuses pour une fois. Pas un seul walker en vu. "Les princesses et toute cette merde. Tu devrais savoir que Lil’Asskicker va détester cette merde."

C’était mon tour de hausser les épaules. "Connaît pas d’autres histoires. Cendrillon. Blanche Neige. Raiponce. C’est tout ce que j’ai. Ça peut pas se comparer aux tiennes. Apparemment t’as commencé une histoire la nuit dernière sur un dragon et une baleine se battant ensemble contre des walkers. Elle veut savoir comment ça se finit."

Daryl marcha vers la clôture quand il vu un walker seul errant devant la forêt.

"Les marcheurs meurent. La baleine et le dragon vivent heureux pour toujours après."

Je m’avançais vers la clôture avec lui. Pas vraiment besoin de deux personnes de gardes cette nuit. Les mordeurs sont bien plus lents dans le froid. Mais je déteste que Daryl soit seul.

"C’est nous, la baleine et le dragon ?" J’ai demandé avec une voix stupidement amoureuse que je reconnu à peine comme la mienne.

Daryl roula ses yeux. "Tout doit toujours être à propos de nous." Il gloussa quand le walker se cogna dans la clôture. Il prit son couteau Bowie et le termina avec une lame dans la tempe.

"J’aime parler de nous," dis-je. Et c’est vrai. Parce qu’il ne comprend toujours pas combien je l’aime après tout ce temps. Alors je parle. Et je continuerai de parler jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y est plus aucun doute dans mon esprit qu’il comprenne.

"T’aimes juste parler, point final," taquina-t-il. Je hausse un sourcil. "Parfois t’aimes bien être celui qui parle le plus."

Ça le fit taire. Et colora ses joues d’un rouge plus foncé que le froid n’avait déjà mis là.

"Ta gueule, mec," dit-il timidement. Je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher. Il était si mignon quand il rougissait.

Je shootait dans quelques pierres, pour tuer le temps jusqu’à ce que son tour de garde se termine. Il resta concentré à scanner l’horizon intensément.

"Ils prétendent toujours que c’est Noël ?" demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête quand il regarda vers moi. "Ouais. Ils parlent du préféré de chacun. Le préféré de Hershel était le dernier avec toute sa famille avant que sa femme ne meurt. Celui de Glenn était celui où il été bénévole dans un refuge avec ses parents."

Daryl grogna d’une façon qui voulait dire qu’il voulait que je pense que ça ne l’intéressait pas, mais qu’en réalité si. Je savais comment traduire ses grognements. Je continuai alors que la neige tombait autour de nous.

"Celui de Maggie était le Noël où elle a eu un cheval. Beth ne pouvait pas choisir. Elle les a tous aimé. Le préféré de Carol est l’année où elle a pu avoir assez d’argent pour acheter une poupée spécifique que Sophia voulait depuis des mois."

Je m’arrêtai. S’il voulait en savoir plus, il allait devoir demander.

Après quelques minutes de silence entre nous, juste le son de la neige se posant sur les branches, il parla enfin.

"Et Carl ?"

"L’année où il a eu le Faucon Millénium. Ironiquement, c’est celui que je déteste le plus. Pratiquement dû faire un emprunt pour payer ce truc."

Je frissonnai et frottai mes mains ensemble, l’air froid commençait vraiment à me congeler.

"Pas besoin d’être deux dehors. Pourquoi tu rentres pas pour te réchauffer ?" dit-il, me regardant avec une affection qu’il ne montre habituellement que derrière des portes closes.

"Je me sens seul là-bas," je lui dis.

"Il y a genre vingt personnes là dedans."

Je marchai vers lui avec mes bras serrés autour de moi et je m’appuyai contre sa poitrine.

"Carl est occupé avec son nez fourré dans les livres que tu lui as pris. Judith dors. A part eux, il n’y a personne avec qui je veux vraiment être pour le faux Noël."

Il serra ses bras autour de moi et frotta ses mains de haut en bas sur mon dos pour me réchauffer avec la chaleur corporelle et la friction.

"Fait froid ce soir," je dis, frissonnant.

"Je te réchaufferai plus tard," murmura-t-il et je souris en y pensant.

"Le meilleur Noël de Michonne était quand son fils avait deux ans et qu’il avait appris comment ouvrir ses cadeaux." Je dis quand il embrassa le haut de ma tête – autre chose qu’il fait seulement en privé d’habitude. Il n’a pas honte de nous ou quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde sait. Mes enfants l’appellent papa. On partage une cellule. Mais il n’est pas quelqu’un qui aime l’affection en public et Carol devrait arriver pour le remplacer à tout moment.

Je me réchauffai dans ses bras, écoutant les battements de son cœur et pensant à plus tard de retour dans notre cellule, collé contre son corps et passant la nuit sentant ses mains sur moi et ses lèvres sur les miennes.

"Un autre walker," murmura-t-il dans mon oreille. Et je m’éloignai quand il commença à marcher pour en descendre un second à la clôture.

Quand il revint vers moi après l’avoir dispatché, il mordit l’ongle de son pouce. "T’as pas dit le tien."

"Mon quoi ?" demandai-je.

"Ton meilleur Noël."

Je haussai des épaules et répondis sans même y penser. "Celui-là est plutôt bien."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
